1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication system comprising an image processor (e.g., a digital still camera) and a portable telephone set which can establish data communication with each other, a portable telephone set and a method of controlling its operations, and a digital camera and a method of controlling its operations.
2. Background of the Invention
Portable telephone sets (including PHS (Personal Handy Phone)) have spread by reducing the costs thereof. Speech communication can be established outdoors by carrying the portable telephone sets.
On the other hand, as personal computers have been developed, digital still cameras have generally spread. It is possible to image a subject using the digital still camera, acquire data representing an image of the subject in the personal computer, and process the image in the computer.